Finding a New Family
by rowlingisqueen
Summary: Four year old Hermione's world is changed, when one night Voldemort comes to her home and murders both of her parents. However he leaves her untouched. She is whisked away to Hogwarts for her own safety and grows up living in the castle, under the watchful eyes of all of the professors. They all learn to love her, and take her in. This is an AU fic, and some characters may be OOC.
1. Coming to Hogwarts

**Author's Note- Please Read**

Don't worry, I am still working on Saving the Brains, but I just had this amazing idea and I had to write it into a fanfic. Please enjoy and review, favorite, and follow! I will write another chapter even if I only get one review telling me to go on. Thank you all! I don't own anything but my own plot.

/

Four year old Hermione woke to the sound of her parents' screams, a flash of green light, and a mysterious cackling. She told herself over and over again that it was just a dream, a nightmare. She hadn't heard a sound after those two screams and laughter, so she reasoned that she must have just imagined it. She fell back asleep and woke up at 7:30 exactly, just like every other weekday. She dressed herself in her favorite blue skirt and matching sweater and quietly went downstairs to wait for her mother to make oatmeal. She assumed that her parents were having a lie-in when they didn't come downstairs at 8:00. She decided to go and check, so she carefully climbed back up the stairs, this time turning to the left, where her parents bedroom was located through a door at the end of the hall. _They must be up_, she thought, seeing as their door was open. Quietly she neared the door and jumped up into the bed. The sight that was there she will never forget. Both of her parents lying frozen facing upwards. Her mothers graying hair was matted around her face and her eyes were open but unseeing, her mouth was slightly gaping as she let out a silent scream. Her father had his fists clenched as a last attempt to fight off their attacker, however muggle punches would do nothing to Voldemort. Hermione knew that they were dead, but she didn't know why. She was too shocked to let tears fall, so she just sat there staring at them, while they stared back.

/

"Two Muggles, dead! Dead! Murdered last night in their beds, can you believe it, he's going after Muggles now," Pomona Sprout looked about ready to faint.

"Why would the Daily Prophet be reporting the death of two Muggles on the front page?" sneered Severus Snape.

"It is being reported because these two Muggles, Granger was the name, have a daughter," Albus paused, "a daughter who has not only been left unscathed, but also is a witch." A collective gasp could be heard around the room.

"A witch, how can we be certain?" queried Poppy Pomfrey.

"Her name is written in The Book of Admittance. I checked just this morning, she is called Hermione" interjected Minerva.

"Well, something must be done before the Muggle authorities get the girl, am I correct, it says here that the Grangers have no living relatives," Pomona paused to indicate a line in the newspaper, " we can't have her in the Muggle system, especially give the circumstances with You-Know-Who."

"I suggest that we intervene, now before the Muggles do," offered Albus, "We shall have the four heads of houses go and collect her, bring her here. It is in her best interest that this is done in a timely fashion, as her safety from other dark wizards is our utmost priority. We are not the only ones who read the Daily Prophet." Professor Snape immediately opened his mouth to complain, but was silenced by a hand from his colleague.

"How are we to get there, we shouldn't be raising any suspicion to her disappearance," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"You are most correct Filius, I think that I would be best if you apparated directly in and out, so that you are not seen by any Muggles. I also suggest that you leave now, before anything can happen to the girl," Albus answered. With that, the four heads of houses rose and left the office. After they had gone Albus requested that Poppy prepare herself in the hospital wing, should Hermione need any medical attention, prompting the matron to bustle out of the office. The only professors remaining, took this as their cue to vacate the office as well.

/

The four wizards made their way down to the edge of the school grounds where they could apparate to London. They arrived just moments later in an immaculate house, where everything had a place and everything was in its place.

"This is it I believe, number 517, are we on the correct street?" inquired Pomona.

"Yes, I recognize it from the picture," replied Minerva, "let's just get Hermione and leave as soon as possible, I'd rather not linger too long. I will change into my cat form, so as not to shock her, then you follow." Minerva then transformed into a tabby cat with square markings around the eyes and bounded up the stairs. Her three fellows waited at the bottom. Quietly she wove her way down the hall to the very end where there was an open door. Gently, so that she wouldn't scare the child who was sitting upon the the bed, Minerva jumped up to join her.

"Hello kitty," Hermione greeted, stroking her ears,"are you lost?" No sooner had she said that than professor Flitwick burst through the door.

"The Muggle authorities are coming, they are down the street, they heard reports of suspicious activity, and have come to investigate, Severus heard it on their police radio, Minerva, we need to leave now." He exclaimed. Minerva hastily changed back to her human form, much to Hermione's surprise and delight.

"Come here," she ordered to Hermione, who obediently grabbed her outstretched hand, " you will feel like you are being squeezed very hard for a few moments, but I will be over soon." Hermione nodded. By this time the other two had joined them, and they could all hear the fast approaching police sirens, and then with a crack, they were gone.

/

Hermione had never felt such an odd sensation in her life, it was as if she were trying to go down a very narrow encased slide and she was being pushed down, then as quickly as it had started, it was over. When she opened her eyes, she let out a small gasp, for she was no longer in her parents' bedroom, but standing in front of a large gate. The four people that she had earlier been in her house were there as well, watching her. She felt as if she were going to vomit, which indeed seconds later she did.

"She must never have apparated before," observed Pomona.

"Of course not, she's Muggle- born, let's not forget, come on now," sneered Severus, making his way up the path behind the gate.

"Let's clean her up first," squeaked Filius, "_scourgify." _This caused all of the sick to disappear from the girl's sweater and ground around her. She stared at Filius in wide eyed awe.

"How, how did you do that?" Hermione questioned, clearly amazed.

"Magic," he replied, stowing his wand back in his jacket and setting off after Severus. Minerva reached down for Hermione's hand and she gladly took it. Together they made their way towards their destination. Pomona Sprout, followed quickly behind.

/

Hermione couldn't believe all that she was seeing a giant castle stood before her, the path that they were on, leading directly to it. It had grand towers and big windows. The trail, led them to a majestic set of oak doors, taller than five of her. She inadvertently let out a gasp, for the door swung open on its own. The inside of the castle, was just as amazing as the outside. She could see long winding passages and above her hundreds of sets of staircases. She was led to a statue of what looked like a large bird, where the two men were standing waiting for them.

"Lemon drop," announced Minerva, and to Hermione's amazement the statue turned to reveal a staircase behind it. The group ascended the vast staircase, and at the top, met two large mahogany doors. These too, opened at their approach. They walked into a large circular room, where there were pictures of men and women lining the walls, and they were moving. However, it was not the moving pictures, nor the many gadgets whirring in various locations around the room, but the man sitting behind the desk, that took all of Hermione's attention. He had a long silver beard that went down past his belly button, and hair all the way down his back. His eyes twinkled behind a pair of half moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose. He was currently sucking on a lemon drop.

"Welcome, Hermione, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. First Night

**Author's Note- Please Read**

I love all of your reviews, please, keep writing them. All of you are amazing. Recognizable characters are J.K.'s. the passage from _The Tales Of Beedle The Bard_ is hers as well.

"Witchcraft and wizardry," repeated Hermione under her breath. She looked up at Minerva for reassurance. She nodded.

"You my dear, are a witch," he stated, looking into her eyes, "Do you know what has happened to your mother and father?"

"They died," she whispered, then looking up hopefully, "can you bring them back, with your magic?"

"I am sorry my dear, but no spell can reawaken the dead," he paused, trying to think of how to explain Hermione's situation to her, "You are to live here now, in the castle. This will be your new home," he turned to address the adults, "She is in need of a suitable guardian, I think it best that it be one of you four. I suggest that we sort her, and whichever house is decided, that head shall adopt her, any objections or other ideas?" When no one said a word, Dumbledore rose from his seat and made his way over to a dirty patched hat. He took it down from the shelf and at once it began to speak.

"What are you doing Albus, it can't nearly be time for the sorting ceremony yet, I haven't even finished my song!" the hat exclaimed, slightly panicked.

"Do not worry, you are most correct it is not time for the sorting, I have a special case here for you," Albus stated addressing the hat, "a Miss Granger here, needs to be sorted, I know that she is young, but please do your best." With that, he swiftly placed the hat on Hermione's head, and Hermione in a seat, then they all waited. The hat sunk down past her ears and eyes. Nothing above her mouth was visible.

"Hello," the hat greeted only Hermione, for he was speaking inside of her head. She nearly fell over from shock, but instantly righted herself as she responded with her thoughts.

"Can you hear me," she thought with all of her might.

"I can, I can also see all of your thoughts and the things in your mind," he replied. Hermione waited while the hat searched her mind. It seemed like ages before she heard him again, but this time it was not in her head, but shouted to the room.

"Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. Albus took his cue to lift the hat from her head a replace it on the shelf.

"Congratulations," Albus gushed, "it has been decided, now, that Minerva McGonagall will adopt you."

"Adopt?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I will become your new mother, would you like that?" inquired Minerva, trying to hide her excitement. She had always wanted a child, however it was never the right time, and now was her opportunity.

"I would like that very much please," Hermione responded, aware of the fact that in this short amount of time, she had become very fond of the woman.

"Very well then," stated Albus, clapping his hand together, "here are the necessary forms for you to sign Minerva. The only question left is that of your name, Hermione, how would you liked to be called? You keep your current name of Granger, or we could change it to McGonagall, another option would be Granger-McGonagall."

"Granger-McGonagall," the young girl decided, wanting to keep her old identity, but be a part of her new mother's family as well.

"Very well then, you will now be known as Hermione Jean Granger-McGonall," he stated and then withdrew a large stack of papers from inside his desk a conjured a quill and inkwell from thin air, receiving much praise from Hermione. He instructed Minerva to sign and initial in various spots on the parchment and she obediently did so. While the two adults were busy, Hermione decided it time to have a look at the curious objects littering the room. Tucked away in the corner of the room was a pedestal, and sitting atop it was a majestic red bird. Hermione drew nearer, she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It had feathers of red and orange, and a tail longer than the rest of its body. There was a twinkle in its eyes, much like that in the old man's eyes.

"I see that you have taken a liking to Fawkes, Hermione, he is a phoenix. A magical bird with many special powers," he explained stepping towards the girl, "you may come and visit him again sometime if you would like, but right now Mineva would like you to go with her to her private quarters." Hermione's new mother offered her hand and Hermione grabbed it. She led them out of the warm office and back down the hidden staircase. They took corridor after corridor and several staircases until they finally stopped in front of a door. With her free hand Minerva pushed it open, and inside were rows of desks and a large desk in the front.

"Is this a classroom?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It is indeed, and that door in the back leads to my study," she replied pointing to a smaller door in the back of the room, "in there is another door that leads to my living quarters." Together they navigated their way through the rows of desks to the very back of the room. Where she pushed open the second door and strode into her office. There were neat stacks of papers on almost every surface of the room. Finally she led them to the last door and they entered into a warm room lit by gas lamps along the walls, and a roaring fire. In the middle of the room was a large couch and several chairs. To the left was a small dining area. There was a small hallway directly in front of them, with four doors leading of from it.

"The one at the very end of the hall, is just a cupboard, the door on the left side, farther away from us is the bathroom. The door next to the bathroom is my bedroom, and the door across from my bedroom, is the guestroom, which we can make into your bedroom," Hermione just nodded, taking everything in. Under her feet was a soft red rug the walls were decorated in red and gold.

"May I ask you a question," started Hermione nervously, receiving a nod she went on, "how should I call you?"

"You may call me mom, but if you'd rather you can call me Minerva," she replied.

"Min-er-va," Hermione sounded out the name with difficulty, "Minnie?"

"Yes, you may call me Minnie," Minerva replied, chuckling. She then moved towards the fireplace.

"I am going to fire-call my friend Poppy, she is a healer. I would like for you to have a check-up with her. Is that fine with you," Minerva asked looking down at her new charge. Hermione nodded again.

"There's nothing to worry about," she comforted Hermione, sensing her apprehension, "Poppy is like a sister to me, she would never harm you, and I will be here with you." Hermione thought for a moment, then realized, that if her new Minnie thought of her as a sister, Hermione should call her Aunt. Before Hermione was able to conclude her thoughts, a women appeared in the fire and stepped out into their living room. Hermione gasped and jumped back. The women was carrying a black bag and wore a big dress.

"Hermione, this is Poppy," Minerva said introducing the two. Hermione tentatively took a step towards her and extended her hand.

"What good manners you have dear!" exclaimed Poppy.

"Can I call you Auntie Poppy?" Hermione blurted out.

"I would love that," Poppy replied, "would you please lay down on the couch for me?" Hermione did as she was asked. Looking up at Minerva for reassurance.

"I am going to cast a diagnostic spell that will tell me about your health, it won't hurt, but you may feel tingly," explained Poppy, pulling out her wand. Hermione obediently held still while she felt her body go numb and them back to normal.

"Everything seems to be in order, she's a very healthy girl, well taken care of, and her teeth are perfect. I've never seen anything like it!" Poppy announced.

"Thank you Poppy, I appreciate it," replied Minerva, relieved that her new daughter was in good health.

"Will I see you at dinner?" asked Poppy casually replacing item into her bag.

"No, I don't think so. Hermione and I are going to stay in tonight and eat here," Minerva replied. Nodding Poppy stepped back into the fireplace and vanished. Turning to Hermione Minerva asked her what she would like for dinner.

"Anything is fine, really," she replied. Minerva took a moment thinking, could I have a more well mannered, well behaved, happy-go-lucky kid?

"Very well then, would you please take a seat at the table," requested Minerva, pointing to the polished wood table and chairs. Hermione did so and let her thoughts wander. As Hermione sat down, Minerva stepped into her bedroom and summoned a house elf, Merrie. She chose this particular elf, because she knew of her caring nature and excellence with the younger house elves.

"Yes, Master," inquired the anxious house elf.

"Come with me please, I have a job for you. My new daughter, Hermione, is four, and she is in need of a companion, someone to look after her when can not. A Muggle would call you a babysitter or nanny," she explained guiding her out of the room, " Hermione, I have a friend that I would like you to meet." Hermione turned in her seat and came face to face with a small creature, who hat large bat-like ears and large green eyes. When it spoke she jumped back, but quickly regained her composure.

"Hello young master Hermione," the tiny elf squeaked.

"Her name is Merrie, and she will be your babysitter when I am busy," explained Minerva, "during the summer I shouldn't be, but in a month or so, the students return, I will need to teach, among other things." Hermione understood. She had had babysitters when her parents went to work, they were both dentists, however she had never had a house elf as a babysitter.

"Hello," Hermione said shyly, she already liked the elf, because she seemed so nice.

"Merrie, I think that that will be all tonight, would you mind bringing us some of what they are serving in the hall tonight please?" requested Minerva.

"Of course Master Minerva, anything else?" implored Merrie.

"That should be all, I will call you if we need something though, thank you." Minerva finished. No sooner had the elf disappeared, then several dishes appeared on the table. Ham, carrots, pasta with sauce, and a pitcher of water. Their place settings followed moments later.

"You may serve yourself if you would like," Minerva ventured, and Hermione nodded and began to fill her plate. Eating gratefully. They spent dinner mostly in silence. After they had finished, the plates cleared themselves, and dessert took the empty place. Hermione looked at Minerva expectantly.

"You may have one dessert, we will save the rest for another time," she instructed. Hermione chose a large chocolate cupcake with gooey frosting. She was wearing more of it than she had eaten by the time she was finished.

"My dear," Minerva said chuckling, "let's get you cleaned up." She scooped up the child and brought her into the bathroom. Where she ran a bath and helped Hermione wash. When she was rinsing the suds from her bushy hair Hermione started to speak.

"Who were those other people, who came with you to get me?" she asked.

"They were my friends, who are also other teachers at the school, I had actually planned to have tea with the entire staff tomorrow afternoon, you can meet them then," Minerva explained. Hermione was ready to fall asleep after her bath, so Minerva wrapped her in a fluffy towel and brought her some pajamas. After she had dressed and brushed her teeth, Minerva tucked her in.

"May we read a bedtime story, please," begged Hermione.

"Of course, I have a wonderful book here, what would you like me to read you?" Minerva said, pulling out a dusty copy of T_he Tales Of Beedle The Bard_.

"I read," said Hermione reaching out for the book and opening to the first story, "The Wizard And The Hopping Pot, There once was a kindly old Wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors. Rather than reveal the true source of his power..." By the end of the story, they were both quite ready for bed.

"Stay here, with me please Minne?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course my child," Minerva answered enlarging the bed with a flick of her wand.

"Goodnight Minne," Hermione said.

"Good night my dear Hermione," Minerva cooed kissing her on the cheek, before settling into bed.


	3. Aunts and Uncles

Author's Note- Please Read

I am really sorry that I haven't written in a while. Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites. I seriously love you all.

/

At 7:30 sharp, Hermione woke up. It took her a few moments to realize where she was, then she remembered. Her parents were dead. They couldn't come back. Before she knew it she was sobbing. It was real. She couldn't feel Minerva's tight grip on her shoulders, she couldn't feel her rocking her, she couldn't feel the small circles being rubbed on her back, she couldn't hear her soothing words. The only thing that Hermione could feel was despair and hopelessness. A million 'what if's' flooded her mind. What if I had gotten up to check on them sooner. What if I had been there with them. What if someone never came to kill them. Slowly, Hermione's sobs turned to hiccups.

"There there," Minerva cooed. Still holding her. Hermione's tear streaked face found its way out of Minerva's robes and looked up at her. The look of helplessness was overwhelming. Minerva held the girl as close to her as she could.

"Are you hungry my dear?" Minerva whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Oatmeal with fruit please," Hermione requested. Minerva nodded and proceeded to the dining room.

"Merrie," she called, then the house elf appeared with a pop, "May we please have two bowls of oatmeal with fruit,"

"Yes, of course Master Minerva, anything else," Merrie squeaked.

"That is all, thank you," Minerva replied. When the elf disappeared, food appeared on the table, just like the previous night. Hermione immediately jumped into her seat and began to eat, Minerva followed.

"I was thinking that today we could explore the castle and grounds," Minerva suggested. Hermione nodded eagerly.

"We do need to set rules though," Minerva started, "Did you have rules when you lived with your mother and father?"

"Yes, lots of them," Hermione replied.

"What were they," Minerva questioned summoning a roll of parchment and quill.

"Don't talk to or go anywhere with strangers, don't go anywhere without Mommy or Daddy's permission, don't climb on things taller than you, don't cross the street alone, sit down to eat, say please and thank you, be nice to others, and listen to Mommy and Daddy," Hermione listed.

"Do you know why you had rules?" Minerva asked.

"So that I don't get hurt, to keep me safe," Hermione responded.

"Very true, I think that we will have some of the same rules that you had at home, but also some new ones. You are not to go anywhere alone, you are to be with me, Merrie, or one of the other staff members at all times. If you would like to go somewhere with Merrie or another teacher you are to tell me first. I need to know where you are always. If you ever get lost in the castle, you may ask the portraits or ghosts for help, and stay where you are. You are never to go into the Dark Forest, unless I tell you clearly. You are to always be polite. Most of all use your common sense, if a situation doesn't feel right, come to me straight away," Minerva concluded. All of the rules were recorded on her parchment, which she hung up on the wall above the table.

"Would you like to go for a walk around the castle now?" Minerva asked, seeing as Hermione was finished with her breakfast, she nodded vigorously. Hopping down from her chair, she took Minerva's hand and they left her private rooms. They made their way through her office and classroom and were standing in an empty corridor. They walked to the entrance hall.

"In there," Minerva explained, pointing, " is the Great Hall, that is where we usually eat our meals, the students eat in there too when there is school." Hermione was looking in on a majestic room. Four empty tables were lined up in front of a large table. There was no one in there at the moment. Together they walked the corridors, Minerva pointing out special things along the way.

"Here, the portraits can talk, and they will help you if you get lost," Minerva said, turning to a frame, "Hello Violet, I see that you are visiting your friend, I was just giving Hermione a tour."

"Hello Minerva," replied the fat woman next to the one called Violet. They continued their tour throughout the castle, only meeting several ghosts on their way.

"How do you do Minerva," one inquired in passing.

"Very well, thank you Sir Nicholas," she replied, "Hermione, this is Sir Nicholas, he is the ghost for Gryffindor House."

"Hello Sir, it is nice to meet you," Hermione greeted, evoking laughter from Nick. It was nearly lunch time when they had finished going about the castle.

"Would you like to eat in Great Hall with the other teachers, or eat in our home?" Minerva inquired.

"May we eat at home please," Hermione requested.

"Certainly, my dear," Minerva agreed. They headed back to Minerva's quarters and had a lunch of macaroni and cheese with broccoli.

"My friends should be coming over soon, you can meet all of them," Minerva said as they finished lunch, "Why don't you put on that pretty purple dress for tea." Hermione scurried off to her room to get dressed, she had always been fond of her purple flower dress, and loved any excuse to wear it. She prepped quickly and hurried back to the living room to join Minerva. The coffee table, was already covered in pastries and tea. She was halfway through a lemon square, when their first guest arrived. A giant man stood in the doorway with unruly hair down to his shoulders. His massive beard was just as untamed as the rest of him. He sat down across from her, and Hermione noticed instantly that he lacked grace.

"Hello 'ermione, my name is Hagrid, I am the Keeper of the Keys, I take care of the grounds and animals," he explained puffing out his chest proudly.

"Hello, nice to meet you," she stretched out her hand and fit it in his, which was the size of a dustbin lid, "did you say that you take care of animals?"

"I most certainly do, I'm nursin' a baby unicorn back to health right now as a matter o' fact," he beamed.

"A unicorn!" Hermione exclaimed. Hagrid grinned and nodded.

"You can come visit 'im later if you like," he concluded.

"Minnie, can we please visit the unicorn and Uncle Hagger after tea," Hermione begged. Minerva nodded her approval. Slowly the room filled with more and more people. Hermione met the three other people that came to get her. Her Auntie Mona, worked in the greenhouses with interesting plants, her new Uncle Fil could charm anything, and her Uncle Sev could whip up a potion faster than anyone. She became easily acquainted with her Aunt Ro who played a game called quidditch on broomsticks. The man with the half-moon spectacles became known as her Uncle Al, and he took care of everything in the castle. She recognized her Aunt Poppy immediately, and pulled her down to sit with her. She met her Aunt Char, who taught a class all about Muggles, they talked about the Muggle world. Her Aunt Aurora knew all about the night sky, something Hermione knew a thing or two about as well. Her Aunt Syb she found a bit odd, and her Minnie wasn't warm to her either. Her favorite new family member, other than her Minnie was her Uncle Remmie. He taught a class called Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was kind to Hermione, and gave her a big piece of chocolate when they met. Hermione was so excited to have Aunts and Uncles, because she had never had them before. Tea lasted a very long time, and Hermione almost fell asleep on several occasions. When she dozed off with her head in a pudding, Minerva called an end to the tea and assured everyone that they would be at dinner later in the evening. She took Hermione in the guest room to let her nap.

"Minne," Hermione called when she woke up an hour later.

"Yes, my dear," Minerva said hurrying into the room.

"May we visit Uncle Hagger and his unicorn," she pleaded. Minerva agreed, and they set out to explore the grounds, and visit a certain baby unicorn as well.

Minerva took Hermione to the the Black Lake and they caught a glimpse of the giant squid, much to Hermione's delight. As they made their way to Hagrid's cabin, they could hear Fang's booming barks before they could see him.

"Hello you two! Come ter see the unicorn?" asked Hagrid, coming from behind his hut. Hermione nodded eagerly. He waved her over, and she followed. As she rounded the corner, she can nose to nose with a stunningly golden unicorn foal.

"He's still gold, cause he's just a baby. He won't grow his horn for a little while now. When he's fully grown, he'll be completly silver and have a great horn!" Hagrid explained excitedly. Hermione listened intently, soaking in every detail. Hermione stroked the unicorn and he nuzzled her back.

"Hello Minerva, Hermione!" called Hermione's Auntie Mona.

"Auntie Mona!" Hermione shrieked with glee, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting some soil for the plants," Pomona responded casually.

"Can I see, can I see?" Hermione begged.

"Of course!" Pomona answered happily. They made their way over to the greenhouses, and after a fair amount of warning not to touch anything and to stay with Auntie Mona Hermione was allowed in. Her eyes were met by an amazing array of dazzling color and scents. There were plants of all kinds and Hermione couldn't look around enough to take it all in. Auntie Mona pointed out interesting plants here and there as they made their way through the greenhouse.

"Oh my, it's nearly time for dinner, let's go back to Minerva!" Pomona exclaimed checking her watch.

"Hermione, would you like go eat in the Great Hall tonight," Minerva implored. Hermione nodded, she wanted to see all of her new family members again. Slowly, they made their way back up into the castle and to the Great Hall. There was already a new chair with a large cushion on it, to add height, between Minerva and Remus. Hermione immediately jumped up and began to talk with Remus. Their dinner was tasty, as usual and Hermione was tired by the end and ready for bed. Minerva and Hermione made their way back to their home, to find a new surprise there. Another door had been added across from the bathroom, and Albus was sitting in the couch smirking.

"Go have a look in the old guestroom," he commanded. They both obeyed, unwilling to anger the headmaster. Through what had been the door to the guestroom they found all of Hermione's possessions and furniture. It was set up quite similarly to her old bedroom. In the new door they found the old guestroom.

"I thought that you might like to have your old room back," Dumbledore beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she gushed. Dumbledore only chuckled. That night Hermione slept exceptionally well.


	4. Students Students Students

**A/N- I am really sorry for not writing. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and per usual, one review and I will write the next. You guys are all amazing.**

Slowly, Hermione was ale to settle into her new routine and new life. It had been nearly a month since her arrival and the castle was becoming busier. Her Minnie was waking up earlier and earlier each day and spending hours in her study. When she did this, Hermione and Merrie took walks around the lake and visited with the baby unicorn. One morning her Minnie woke up particularly early and dressed in fine robes, she dressed Hermione nicely as well.

"Why are we dressing up?" Hermione inquired.

"Today is the start of term, the students will be coming this evening," she replied, running a brush through Hermione's hair in an attempt to control it, this was all in vain, "tonight we will have a feast and the sorting ceremony."

"What if they don't like me?" Hermione whispered her concern, it had been weighing on her for quite a while. She stood on one foot, dragging the other in a small circle on the floor.

"Now why would you even think that?" Minerva asked looking intently at her daughter, concerned etched on her face.

"I don't know," Hermione confessed, "what if they think that I am silly or..." She trailed off.

"They will like you just fine," Minerva assured her small charge. It pained her to see her little girl so insecure, she wanted so badly to make her feel better to make her feel loved.

/

It was lunch time, the last meal before the welcoming feast, and Hermione barely ate a thing' much to the distress of Minerva and Poppy.

"You need to eat something, dear " cooed Poppy as Minerva piled a generous portion of food on her plate. Hermione just shook her head, she was too nervous to eat, the students would be coming later that evening and the idea made her stomach roll. All of the staff members took turns trying to reassure her that she would be perfectly liked by all of the students, but she would hear none of it. Finally Minerva decided that it would be best for them to take lunch in her quarters, and allow Hermione to have a nice long nap before the Welcoming Feast. After they left, conversation turned to Minerva's parenting.

"Do you think that she is a fine mother, you know, not making her child eat? " Professor Trelawney inquired to whoever would listen. In response she got a dozen people yelling at her recounting stories of the different times Minerva had been a mother to them. Madame Hooch recalled the time that she had broken her hand playing quidditch at three in the morning, and who was there for her , but Minerva McGonagall.

"She came out of nowhere to where I was lying in the grass on the pitch, I thought that she would scold me, and I was truly terrified. We were in the same class and everything, but she always had this aura about her, something that just commands attention and respect. she came running over and picked me up, she brought me to the nurse and I was sure that she would rat me out, but she instead told her that she found me at the bottom of the stairs,"

"Once, in our third year, I was trying to do this transfiguration essay for Professor Dumbledore, and I just couldn't do it. I didn't understand the theory. Minerva came over to me in the library and retaught everything that Albus had said in class that day, perfectly, and I understood exactly what she was talking about, it was then, that I knew that she would make a fine educator, and a mother at any rate," Flitwick told the group as he munch on his green beans.

"I was in my sixth year, and I had been feeling really bad, so bad, that I was considering it. You know, ending it all. I had had McGonagall's class last that day, and I am sure that she knew that something was not right, I know that she was concerned. I can say that now, on this side of things, but at the time, I felt like I had nobody, like nobody cared for me. That night I went up to the astronomy tower, I had written a note and everything. I was ready. She was there, waiting for me. She grabbed me and dragged me to her office. I thought that I was going to get in trouble for being out of bed, but she instead offered me a ginger newt and some tea. I was crying and telling her everything before she even asked me what was wrong. She just listened, and reassured me. I wouldn't be here today if she hadn't been a mother to me that night. She stayed with me until five in the morning and every weekend after that she talked to me for hours, until she was sure that I was okay, " Remus had tears in his eyes by the end of his story.

"I think, that we have deduced that Minerva McGonagall is a fine parent Sybil, and has no need for your negative views of her, thank you very much, " sneered professor Snape. To that Sybil only snorted.

/

Minerva and Hermione had a quiet lunch of chicken and green beans, that is to say that Minerva had a lunch, Hermione mostly just sat and looked at her food. Eventually Minerva was able to get her to eat a satisfactory amount. She called Merrie to look over Hermione and then retreated to her office. Secretly, she hoped that Hermione would feel comfortable telling Merrie why she was so upset. It killed Minerva not knowing what was making her little girl so upset.

/

"Master Hermione, why are you so nervous to meet the students tonight, why do you think that they will not like you?" Merrie asked the young girl.

"Please don't tell my Minnie," Hermione pleaded.

"You can trust me Master Hermione," the small elf reassured.

"I don't want to embarrass my Minnie, I don't want to make any mistakes," she whispered. Merrie nodded.

"There is nothing that you can do to make your mother stop loving you, you know that, right" Merrie asked, Hermione have a shaky nod " and as long as you are on your best behavior, there is no reason that you would embarrass her, I think that you should tell her how you feel, she is very concerned about you dear."

"Can you take me to her office, Merrie" she pleaded. Merrie nodded and led the small girl through the many doors leading to Minerva's office.

/

Before Minerva could even ask, Hermione spilled out all of her fears. She was sobbing by the end of her speech. Minerva could only hug the small girl who she agreed to care for. Minerva tried her best to calm her, but had to, in the end, call Poppy for a calming draught.

/

"You'll never believe what Sybil said after you two left," Poppy gossipped.

"I imagine that it had something to do with my parenting skill, or lack thereof," Minerva curtly replied.

"Actually yes, but she was shot down right away and soon enough we were all recounting stories of when you were a mother to us, I never knew that about Remus," Poppy trailed off.

" He's not the only student that I have talked down from up there. Its a shame really, all of these children think that they are no good. They think that they are not worth it. They think, that just because someone else may have it worse off than them, that their feelings are invalidated," Minerva quietly began to sob, "Poppy, did you know that I was once one of those students. Professor Dumbledore saved my life". Poppy decided to give Minerva a calming draught as well.

"You're fine now though, right?" Poppy demanded, a little harsher than she meant to.

"I am as good as I'll ever be, it doesn't matter anyways," Minerva trailed off.

"Of course it matters, Min, you're one of my best friends, promise me that you won't do anything stupid," Poppy said, immediately regretting it, "I didn't mean 'stupid' I meant rash".

"Please don't worry about me, it's Hermione that we need to be worrying about, the welcoming feast in in an hour, and she is still a nervous wreck, maybe you can help her out," Minerva sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingers. Poppy was able to calm Hermione down, and actually get her excited for the feast.

/

"Welcome to Hogwart for another great year, before we begin our lovely feast, I would like to make several announcements..." Dumbledore spoke of quidditch trials and off limit areas. Nothing of interest to Hermione. She looked out over the table to the many students lining the normally empty tables of the great hall. None of the students even seemed to notice her, she breathed a sigh of relief. This year was going to be ok after all.


	5. Birthday Celebrations

**A/N- When I began writing this fic, I had a very clear idea of where I wanted to go, this was not what I had originally planned, but I, personally, like where it has gone. I hope that all of you like it too. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much, all of you, you guys are amazing and I love you. If no one has told you today that you are important, that you matter and that you are loved, let me be that person. You are important, you matter and you are loved. I know that this chapter is rather long, and that is A/N is making it even longer, but enjoy.**

Life at Hogwarts with students was so much more exciting than that in an empty castle, sure, her Minnie was busy more often than not, but her aunts and uncle's took turns looking after her during their free periods. She hadn't met a great number of the students, as they frightened her very much. Those who she had met, were all Gryffindors. One of them was a sixth year called Wren, and she was very kind to Hermione, Minnie even let her take Hermione to visit Hagrid and go to the library. They got on very well, and Wren was amazed at Hermione's intellect.

"How old are you, Hermione?" Wren asked.

"Right now I am four, but I will be five in a few days, my birthday is very soon," Hermione responded, remembering to look at Wren while she spoke.

"That is very exciting, Hermione. Is there anything that you would like for your birthday?" Wren was very fond of Hermione and wanted to make her first birthday in the castle special. Wren's birthday always fell while she was at school.

"Books," Hermione responded.

"I should have known," Wren responded laughing and gathering Hermione in a hug.

/

"Hermione, tomorrow is your birthday, what would you like to do?" Minerva inquired of the small girl after they had finished breakfast.

"Can we have tea with my aunts and uncles, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"Of course we can," Minerva replied. Tea was not a difficult thing to organize.

"Can we invite Wren?" Hermione whispered. Minerva knew that Hermione had taken a shine to the sixth year, but was certain that a five year old's tea party with her professors would not be something that Wren would enjoy.

"You can ask her, but remember that she is also a student," Minerva replied. Hermione nodded and with Minerva's permission went off in search for Wren with Merrie.

/

"Of course I would love to come to your birthday party," Wren replied right away after Hermione had asked the question.

"Thank you so much! I am so excited," Hermione shouted, wrapping her arms around Wren's tiny middle. Hermione spent the rest of the morning with Wren in the Gryffindor common room learning how to play wizard's chess. Wren sent her professor a patronus to inform her of her daughter's whereabouts and her acceptance of the invitation. Minerva replied with a 'job well done' to Wren's perfect patronus. By lunch time, Hermione was hungry, so Wren returned her to Minerva and went back to her studying. Hermione and Minerva made their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione ate a healthy portion of beans and salad, but she kept looking for her friend, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Minnie, where is Wren? I don't see her," Hermione whispered.

"I'm not sure honey, have some more tea," Minerva responded absentmindedly. She was concerned as well. Wren had always been slight, but her frame was now skeletal after the summer break, and come to think of it, she hadn't seen Wren in the Great Hall apart from a handful of meals since the start of term. She made a mental note to look into Wren's eating habits.

/

After lunch, Hermione spent the afternoon with her Aunt Mona, working in the greenhouse. She was helping her to water plants.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and we're having tea, and you are invited!" Hermione chattered excitedly.

"I know, Minerva told me, are you excited for your birthday?" Professor Sprout quizzed.

"Yes, I am very excited, because all of my aunts and uncles are coming and Minnie, and Wren is going to be there too!" Hermione bubbled.

"Wren, she is a sixth year right?" Pomona asked off handedly, concentration of not over watering the mandrakes.

"Yep, she's a Gryffindor, just like me and Minnie," Hermione stated proudly.

"That's nice of Wren to come, sixths years are starting to get busy already," Pomona continued, thinking of the four foot essay that she recently assigned her own sixth year students.

"Wren and I are friends," Hermione concluded. They worked steadily, watering the entire greenhouse until it was nearly dinner time. The sun was setting over the lake and for a few minutes, the pair just stared at it, marveling at the beautiful array of reds and pinks.

"I am going to send a patronus to your mother, to tell her that I will bring you to the Great Hall after we clean up," Pomona told Hermione. Hermione hadn't even realized her dirty she had gotten from working in the greenhouse the entire afternoon, she looked down and was covered from head to toe in brown soil. Professor Sprout led Hermione to her own chambers to wash of her face and hands, magicking away the dirt from her clothes. She brushed her own hair and Hermione's and the two were ready to eat. Working in the greenhouse caused them both to work up quite an appetite. Hermione plopped down in her usual seat between Minerva and Lupin and began digging into the plate that Minerva place in front of her, she had prepared it before Hermione had arrived. Minerva searched the Gryffindor table for a certain sixth year, but found her not. Minerva was able to spot several of her friends though, and decided to investigate. Leaving Hermione with Remus, she stalked over, putting on her teacher face, to where the sixth year girls sat giggling over a stupid muggle tabloid.

"Do any of you girls care to tell me where Wren Davis happens to be?" Minerva demanded in a stern voice.  
"She said something about studying in the library I think, or maybe the common room. I can't remember what she said today," Frankie Prize replied.

"She often studies during meals?" Minerva pushed for more information. She got a nod from all of them. With that, she set off to find Wren. She first checked the library, and being unable to find her cub there set off to the Gryffindor common room.

/

"Gillyweed," Minerva uttered, the password to Gryffindor Tower. It was completely quiet except for the faint scratching of a quill in the corner of the room nearest the roaring fireplace.

"Hello?" Minerva queried into the near empty room.

"Is that you Professor?" Wren called from her corner.

"It is me," Minerva replied, flicking on the lights. Only the top of the sixth year's head was visible over the mounds of books surrounding her. "Mind if I join you?". Wren only shrugged and continued scribbling on the parchment.

"Where were you at lunch today? Why aren't you at dinner right now?" Minerva wasted no time getting to the reason as to why she had seeked out the girl in the first place.

"I, I wasn't hungry, and I had a lot of work to get done, that's all," Wren answered curtly and suddenly defensive. She hadn't even been accused of anything yet, and this was a red flag to Minerva.

"Are you ok, my dear?" Minerva whispered, picking up the girls chin and forcing her to look at Minerva. The girl's eyes were dull, and hovered over dark bags. Her skin was covered in a fine hair all over. Her face had no glow, no life. Tears began to flow from Wren's dark eyes.

"You know Hermione looks up to you a great deal, she also noticed that you were missing meals," Minerva informed the girl. This made her cry harder. Wren loved Hermione and cared deeply for her, it broke her heart that she may be setting a bad example for the young girl.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just..." Wren trailed off. Minerva didn't push her and just sat with her. She decided that her office would be the best place to continue the conversation, as student were beginning to return from dinner. Minerva quickly sent a patronus to Remus asking that he take Hermione back to his quarters and saying that she will fetch her as soon as possible. In her office, Wren confessed to Minerva everything, how she felt like she was inadequate, how she felt like food was something that she could control, how she was just so... It was a feeling that was hard to describe, because it was rather a lack of feeling. Of course Wren still got happy and sad and mad and glad, but it was different now. Wren wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes, Minerva was also deeply troubled by this. She couldn't bear to see one of her cubs hurting like this. They talked for quite a while, maybe even hours. By the end of it all, the two decided that Wren needed help, they determined that Madame Pomfrey would be a good person to talk to, and Minerva reassured her that she would always, always be there for Wren.

/

It was nearly 10 o'clock by the time Minerva went to get Hermione, and relieve Remus of his role of babysitter.

"I am so sorry that I just stuck her on you without any warning. I had no idea that it would take that long," Minerva breathed heavily, having raced down to Remus' chambers. Remus brought up a hand to stop her apology.

"It is quite alright Minerva, I completely understand. I know how much you care for your cubs," Remus explained, remembering the many times that he himself had been aided by her, "your own small cub is asleep in my guest room,". He gestured to a door at the end of a short hallway. She nodded her thanks and went to fetch her daughter. Her daughter. Minerva quietly opened the door and peered in. Hermione was fast asleep, clutching one of Minerva's sweaters. She smiled to herself at Remus's thoughtfulness, he had gone to great lengths to make her daughter comfortable. At this time, she also decided that Hermione was in need of a teddy, or a blanket. Perhaps for her birthday. Gently she lifted the small girl and carried her out. Quietly she closed the door again, backing up slowly as not to wake the child. She nodded at Remus again as she left. Hermione stirred only a bit, just to snuggle in closer to Minerva.

/

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning, excitement threatening to take over. Minerva, after her late night, she had graded papers until nearly two in the morning, wanted to sleep in, but she was determined to make her daughter's special day wonderful. She made them pancakes, Hermione's in the shape of a cat, and the two had fresh pumpkin juice, courtesy of Hagrid. Hagrid's cooking may not have been the best, but his pumpkin juice, made with fresh pumpkins from his own garden was amazing. After breakfast, Hermione dressed in her new blue dress and Minerva combed her hair. Minerva was more than thankful that it was the weekend, so she could spend the entire day with her daughter. They played board games and read books until lunch. Minerva made Hermione's favorite macaroni and cheese with broccoli. After lunch, Minerva and Hermione began to prepare for her birthday tea. The house elves had been so kind as to make an assortment of nice pastries for her birthday. Merrie had convinced them all to help make her little master's birthday memorable. Hermione arranged the beautiful array of sweets on one of Minerva's platters. She had just put the finishing touches of her display when the first guest arrived.

"Wren!" Hermione shouted, running to her friend arms outstretched hoping for a hug. Wren knelt down and gave Hermione a light squeeze before pulling a book shaped package out of her bag. She waved it in front of Hermione before setting it on an empty table next to the door. Slowly the room filled with people, and the table was piled high with gifts for Hermione. There was a great deal of chatter in the room and Hermione snuggled close to Wren. After sweets, it was time for Hermione to open her gifts. From Wren she got a book entitled _Goats and Their Uses in Xylophone Production_ Hermione looked up at Wren with a confused look on her face, until Wren mouthed the words 'open it'. Inside was a beautiful handmade bracelet. It was woven with string and had glass beads running the length of it. Wren helped Hermione fix it to her small wrist, and then pulled up her own sleeve to reveal an identical bracelet. Hermione wrapped her arms around Wren as she excitedly ran her fingers over the beads. Her uncle Remmie gave to her a magic drawing board with magic pens. It would erase as soon as Hermione told it to, and the marker only wrote on the board, much to Minerva's relief. A large slab of chocolate accompanied his gift. Rolanda presented to the girl a pair of quidditch goggles, with a promise to teach her flying. A beautiful tropical self watering plant came from her Auntie Mona. From Uncle Sev came a mini potions set and a first year potion textbook, with a strict warning to work only with himself or Minerva present. Professor Dumbledore gave to Hermione a large bag of lemon drops and a leather bound notebook. A hand knit throw came from her Aunt Aurora, and it matched the constellations of the current night sky in the dark. Her Uncle Filius gave her a charmed cooking apron that would stay clean no matter what, he was the only one who knew how much Hermione enjoyed baking, so she wrapped him in a huge hug upon opening the special gift. Poppy gave to the small girl a children's medical kit. A box of Hermione's favorite muggle brand tea came from her Aunt Char. Finally, Minerva presented to Hermione a gorgeous stuffed lion. He roared and walked like a real lion, and Hermione fell in love with him immediately, naming him King. For some reason Sybil's invitation to the party was lost in the mail, or perhaps not sent at all. The guests remained for almost an hour more, and by the time the last guest, Albus, had left, Hermione was exhausted. She was extremely satisfied with how the day had gone, but she was beginning to miss her mother and father a great deal. She wanted very badly to see them, she loved Minerva and her new family dearly, but she still pined for her mother and father. Minerva, after cleaning up the mess of the party, came over to sit with the girl. She rubbed soothing circles on her back until she fell asleep, and for the second night in a row, she carried her off to bed.


End file.
